


Heroes Never Die My Love (A MercyKill Drabble)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: The aftermath of the Swiss Headquarters explosion as Angela tries to revive the love of her life, Gabriel Reyes.





	Heroes Never Die My Love (A MercyKill Drabble)

Angela clutched at Gabriel’s hand as she found him buried amongst the rubble. She sobbed silently as she worked to pull the rubble off of him. Her hands searched him for any sign of life. She checked his pulse before checking to see if he was breathing at all. He wasn’t. She pressed her hands to his chest starting CPR, but it was already too late. There was no resistance in his chest. His ribs had been broken by the building crumbling down upon him. She had given up hope before she thought back to her staff. Angela stood up and stumbled back across the rubble to find her staff. She managed to pull it loose from under a fallen steel beam, but it was clearly damaged. She ran back to Gabriel’s body. Her sapphire eyes watched as her staff sparked and flickered when she tried to activate it. “Verdammt,” she cursed with tears pouring down her cheeks as she spammed the button trying to make it work.

Angela in her frantic state and frustration slammed the butt of staff into the ground as she fell to her knees next to his limp body. She sobbed with her head pressed against the length of the staff. There was a long moment of quiet whimpers as she prayed silently for a miracle. It started as a soft glow that grew brighter, bright enough to catch her attention. She opened her eyes to see Gabriel’s form outlined with the yellow glow of the nanobots working to revive him. She managed a weak smile as she leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to his lips while her fingers caressed his cheek. “Heroes never die meine geliebte…”

She whispered the words softly to him before she pulled back to look him over while observing the progress of his resurrection. Her eyes widened in shock and panic as she watched his skin take on a gray tone before he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke being carried on the wind. The battle medic let out an anguished cry as she realized she’d lost him forever just like she’d lost her parents to a senseless war with unnecessary casualties.

That’s where the responders found the chief medic as dawn broke over the smoking ruins of the Swiss Headquarters. Angela was hunched over, clutching onto the last piece of the love of her life. She held his knitted beanie to her chest with the standard Overwatch hoodie she’d stolen from him to wear every morning while they shared a cup of coffee before they both headed to do their jobs. His scent on the fabric was tainted by the heavy smell of smoke from the explosion and the fabric had been singed by the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work. It was uploaded a while back on my first tumblr. This drabble was inspired by a fanart of Mercy holding someone's hand while crying. If you'd like to see a continuation of this please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
